The Little One
by MOCHS
Summary: In an alternate universe, Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong managed to get married and start a family. One shot story. Please R&R, it's much appreciated.


**The Little One**

He'd been through hell on Earth several times when he was deployed to various areas that had outbreaks and he always came out alive. Some dubbed him as a man who was fearless and brave but right now, he was a big bundle of nerves as he paced around in the hospital suite. Being chased out of the operating theatre just after he heard the cries of his son was a terrifying experience. He had _not_ even gotten a glimpse at his child when complications developed and the nurse placed her palm on his back to escort him out of the room, forcing him to release his grip on his wife's hand.

It had been two hours since he last saw his spouse and despite pestering the nurses about her condition, all they could say was, "She'll be wheeled in later." Did that mean she was alive? They had barely begun their new journey together and it almost felt like all of his happiness was slowly going down the drain.

As if it was answering his prayer, the doors to the suite opened and Ada was pushed in on her bed with a little bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted and pale but her eyes were full of light as she looked down at her child.

"Sorry for the scare earlier, Mr. Kennedy. She started to bleed quite a bit but everything has been resolved now. We'll keep her under observation for a couple of days before discharging her." The gynecologist said and Leon nodded numbly, awestruck by the little tuft of blonde hair on the baby's head. "We'll leave you alone with your wife and son. Press the call button if you need anything." With that, the good doc departed and Ada and Leon were now alone in the room with the little coos of an infant accompanying them.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he spoke, "I was _so_ worried." His wife looked up at him with a smile, "I've been through worse, handsome. This is nothing, I'm fine." She then patted her child's back, "Come and see our newborn."

The government agent moved around the bed and finally laid eyes on the baby who had his eyes half open. Their offspring inherited Leon's sharp nose but Ada's face shape. Reaching out to stroke his cheek, he whispered, "He's beautiful." His fingers went up to stroke his fine baby hair and he was surprised by its light color. "My mother was blonde." Ada replied, as if she heard his question.

He nodded and a slow smile spread across his face, "Welcome to the world, Arthur." His voice was a whisper but it was filled with adoration and fatherly love. His wife beamed at their child too, "We love you so much." She pressed a kiss against his soft skin as Arthur cooed some more and Ada continued to hold him in her arms until he fell asleep.

Leon glanced at his wife and couldn't help but admire how gorgeous she was looking at the moment despite having just given birth. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a quick kiss before declaring, "I love you." The raven haired woman gave a small chuckle, "Because I gave you a son?"

The blonde shook his head, "Because you're a wonderful wife and mother." There was another grin on Ada's face and she leaned in to kiss his lips once more, "I love you too, dear. You're going to be a great father too."

Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy returned their attention to their newborn baby, silently wishing for him to grow up to be a good natured, brave, and courageous man just like his parents. Little Arthur Kennedy would definitely mature into a person that would make Leon and Ada proud.

All was well.

* * *

_Author's Note: Cover art for this fic is done by BGShepard on deviantArt. He's also on too and he writes amazing Aeon fics as well. So do check him out if you want more Aeon goodness. :D_

_This is a what if? alternate universe story. What if Leon and Ada managed to get married some time after RE4 but before RE5? I doubt they want to have kids (if they ever do get married) when they're in their 40s after RE6 so I pushed the timeline back to after RE4. _

_I had this idea in my head that Ada's mother was a blonde Caucasian and she married Ada's dad who is Asian. Hence, Ada has the recessive blonde gene which got carried onto Arthur. ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed this sweet little short fic. =)_


End file.
